Cruel Fate
by Red Roses2
Summary: OneShot unless I have another depression. Warning: VERY short. A bad thing happened to Kiba, a bad thing effects Hinata, and Shino has to carry it all on his shoulders. Based on true stories.
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses2: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Warning: Based on a true story. Friendship stuff between Kiba and Shino. One-shot.

-

Kiba had been missing for a while. He'd been gone an entire week. Shino didn't know where he was. He hadn't spoken to Kiba since the beginning of their last mission together. How the mission ended, Shino wasn't sure. All he knew was that something had happened to Kiba. How serious it was, or how bad it was, Shino didn't know. He had a bad feeling though, like it was horrible.

The brunet walked into the clearing and asked what was up with a grin. Shino mentally relaxed. He was fine. Good.

Days went by and Kiba continued to act like normal. Days turned into weeks. They entered the chuunin exam. They reached the preliminaries and both Kiba and Hinata lost. Shino stood up on the balcony, watching Kiba. He seemed to have gained some coping skills after their last mission. Shino wondered how.

Days continued to go by, and Kiba was late for training. He said he had had a doctor's appointment and that was why he was late. Akamaru barked at his heels, then he whimpered. Shino raised an eyebrow. Why would Akamaru whimper? Kiba glared at Akamaru and told him to be quiet. He said he'd tell them when he was ready. But tell them what?

The next day, Shino and Kiba were the last ones on the training grounds. Hinata was still in the hospital and Kurenai told them to end it there. Shino turned to walk away.

"Hey, Shino, you want to know what happened at the end of our last mission? The one that was to the Stone Country?" Kiba asked. "I'm ready to talk about it now if you want to know."

Shino stopped in his tracks, turned around, and nodded. Kiba took a deep breath.

"I was raped."

Shino's eyebrows shot up. What?

"That's why I was gone for a week afterwards. I had to be in the hospital for some tests and some therapy. Part of the last doctor's visit I had was to take some more tests, and I was almost late this morning because of therapy. The cool part about it is that the techniques help with my anger management."

Shino's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Shino managed out.

Kiba gave a sad smile.

"Yeah. Hence the therapy. Akamaru tried to help me, but the bastard knocked him out."

Kiba knelt down and scratched him behind the ears.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later," Kiba said and he and Akamaru walked away.

Shino watched them leave. The information slowly processed into his mind. No way . . . . Why . . . ? When . . . ?

-

Shibi stood outside of his son's bedroom. Shino had been in there since he arrived home. The boy hadn't even used the front door. It wasn't like him. Shibi turned his head toward one of his bugs, the one who he had sent in there to see what the matter was.

"Master Shino's removed his jacket and glasses and is staring at his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't seem to really be looking at the mirror, though. I don't know what he's thinking, but I think he's doing what you humans call 'reflection.' He looks sad, whatever it is," the bug reported.

Shibi nodded and turned his gaze to the bedroom door. Perhaps Shino would come to him when he was ready.

-

Red Roses2: Yeah, short pointless thing I had to write. Merely put Shino in my shoes and Kiba in my friend's. Changed a few things from what actually happened, but it's nonetheless the same. Choose to review or not. I wrote this to get my feelings out, so I don't really care if you guys liked this or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

Red Roses2: Yes, something's caused me to add to this. You can think of this as connected to the first story or not because it doesn't really matter. Hinata is in the shoes of another friend of mine, and Shino's still in mine.

-

Hinata was quiet. More quiet than usual. Kiba made a joke and said she was Shino quiet. Shino didn't think it was very funny. But they both agreed something was wrong. She wouldn't talk about it, though. Kiba had tried to get her to open up and tell them. She said she wasn't ready. She said she needed it to sink in. Shino made Kiba stop pestering her.

Days passed. Hinata opened up a little more. But she still said she wasn't ready to say what was bothering her.

Missions came and went, as did days. Kiba made the entire team have a victory meal after a particularly long mission. Hinata and Kurenai agreed and Shino nodded. Kiba cracked jokes and praised their efforts on the mission. Kurenai and Hinata held a whole conversation about literature in between Kiba's jokes. Shino just sat at the table, listening and watching Hinata. She seemed happier. Maybe whatever it had been wasn't so bad.

Hiashi had walked by as they sat there. Shino's eyebrows shot up. He had AGED. What had been the last time he had seen the man? Just last year? How would he look THAT old? Kiba's jaw dropped and Shino could tell he was fighting the urge to point and ask what the hell happened. Even Kurenai showed her disbelief at the sudden change. And she had seen him more recently than the two boys. Hinata just put a smile on her face and acted like it was normal.

-

A few days later, Hinata said she could tell them. Kurenai had left before this. Shino and Kiba gave her their undivided attention which, for Kiba, was quite something back then.

"M-My father has a-a disease that's a-affecting the a-area of the brain that controls movement. I-It's killing those brain cells. It started just w-with him not being a-able to talk properly. But the medic nin say that h-he'll gain paralysis a-and – and – die."

Neither Kiba nor Shino said anything after that. They let it sink in for a few moments. Hinata started to cry.

Hinata suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug – or two. She blinked and looked up at Kiba and Shino.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Hinata-chan," Kiba said.

"We're sorry this happened," Shino corrected.

Hinata closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun."

-

Red Roses2: Don't really give a crap if you review or not, but if you see something wrong with it (artistically, not plot-wise), do leave a comment. 


End file.
